


Пума

by jamie_lee



Category: Resident Evil: Extinction (2007) - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee





	Пума

Кожа Клер соленая на вкус, с горьким металлическим привкусом - капли скатываются в ложбинку между грудей, покрытую такими же рыжими пятнами веснушек, как и все ее тело. Щеки, нос, скулы - лицо у нее открытое, лишь морщинка между сведенными бровями никак не хочет исчезать даже в такой момент.  
Клер как кошка - растекается под ее ладонями, мурчит, когда Элис целует внутреннюю сторону бедра, шипит, извивается, когда та за бедра притягивает ее ближе.  
Даже на ногах у нее веснушки, а ресницы, мокрые и слипшиеся от пота, выгорели на ярком пустынном солнце. Она как пума, и Элис, положив руку ей на живот, чувствует, как сильно сокращаются ее мышцы. Сильная, смелая, другая бы не выжила и не сумела спасти столько людей.  
Другая бы просто не захотела выжить, пустив пулю себе в лоб.  
Клер запускает руку - длинные пальцы, практически стершиеся, коротко обгрызенные ногти - ей в волосы, тянет на себя требовательно, вверх, хочет видеть ее.  
Сейчас не время для любовных отношений, есть только такие ночи - на раз, потому что с женщинами проще. С ними не растят детей, с ними не живут, не желают построить домик мечты. Ничего из того, что уже никогда не получится сделать.  
Возможно, Клер представляет на ее месте мужчину, кто знает. Главное - она открыта здесь и сейчас, для нее, жадная, ненасытная, дикая.  
Элис проводит губами по впалому животу - мышцы мелко дрожат, кожа соленая-соленая, обводит языком сосок, клеймит поцелуями острые ключицы. Ладони Клер, неожиданно большие для рук девушки, накрывают ее грудь, нежно и осторожно, а потом медленно ползут вниз.  
Элис подтягивается на локтях, нависает над распростершейся под ней Клер - припухшие губы, темные глаза, рыжие мокрые волосы, прилипшие к вискам - и жмурится, когда пальцы Клер осторожно гладят ее бедра.  
Клер берет ее за подбородок, заставляя смотреть на себя, и целует в губы, мягко, успокаивающе, совершенно другим поцелуем, ничуть не похожим на те жадные, которыми они обменивались с десяток минут назад.  
\- С тобой все будет хорошо, - твердо обещает она, разом становясь той, которой доверяют свои жизни. - Все будет хорошо.  
Элис двигает бедрами навстречу ее руке и закрывает глаза. Рано или поздно, она знает наверняка, ей придется покинуть их.  
Так будет безопаснее, потому что в мире, где нельзя доверять никому, лишняя опасность смертельна.  
Элис прижимается губами к вене на шее Клер, и вдруг эгоистично понимает, что вернется, чтобы еще хоть раз увидеть рыжие пряди и веснушки по всему телу.  
Наверное, это ее слабость - она все равно стремиться быть с кем-то, но, возможно, в этот раз ей повезет.  
В этот раз она выберет не мужчину, а женщину, пуму в человеческом обличье, готовую загрызть любого, кто будет угрожать ее семье.  
Что-то подсказывает ей, что Клер тоже будет ждать.


End file.
